elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stormcloaks
Strange introduction. Poorly Written. Agreed, poorly written introduction. Just try reading it out loud. "Kids, Womans, Men." and "Many families lost familiars." Im sorry, what? Furthermore, this article is written as though it is canonically established that the Stormcloaks lose the civil war. I was unaware of this. I was under the distinct impression that if you join the Stormcloaks they win. In essence I believe this article is in need of cleaning up. 17:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Concerned Reader This article seems to be written from the "Imperial Army" side, as in, it talks about how the Stormcloaks lose the war as if it were fact. Isn't this a story decision, with the Storm Cloaks either winning or losing depending on the choice of the player? Shouldn't that be presented, rather than what seems like a bias account from one person's play through? 18:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) -Yes, it is a story decision. Many players who edit the pages tend to be total tools. I'm sorry for that. 17:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't the intro start "The Stormcloaks Is a Faction featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim." Grammaticly speaking it is a single faction, so it should use the singular of 'to be' rather than the plural. Brandon Swenson (talk) 13:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I play as a Nord and yet I am called forigner and unblooded? This isn't really a big deal I am just pointing out that it has a bug, I am thinking maybe it is because I used to be vampire. -It sounds like a bug. Which console are you on? 17:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Listed under creatures? Listed under creatures? Can anybody tell me why exactly this page is listed under creatures? I don't think it fits there. Quitting the Stormcloaks Is there any way to quit the stormcloaks, like using console commands? 15:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) - No, once you choose a side you're stuck with it until you win for that side. That's why it's a story choice. --You can betray the Stormcloaks by brining the Jagged crown to Tullius 19:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, why don't the Forsworn go to Windhelm and sign up for the Stormcloak Army? Anyways, here's a fun fact. I hate elves and don't particularly like talos. BUUUT i support people worshipping him. And I'm imperial. Also, any of you know what happens to the Stormcloaks after the Imperials beat them? Markarth Incident and Skyrim's Rule As in other articles on this subject, this one is misleading regarding the conclusion of the Markarth Incident. It states that Ulfric and his militia were expelled from the city; this isn't true, they were captured and imprisoned by Jarl Igmund's father. Source is Igmund's and Ulfric's dialogue. Also, the article would be improved by mention of the in-game book Skyrim's Rule. This book indicates anti-imperial feeling in Skyrim before the signing of the WGC, for example because of imperial interference in the moot. It suggests that the WGC was not the beginning but a kindling of anti-imperial sentiment. Addaia (talk) 19:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ranks Section The Ranks section is inaccurate. After the Rescue from Fort Neugard, Ulfric says "Some have begun calling you Bone-Breaker". That means it's what they call the Dragonborn, not his rank. The Stormblade (Storm-Blade in article) needs to be corrected, also (I have corrected it twice, just for it to be reverted). If you have the subtitles on and have general subtitles on during Ulfric's speech after the Battle of Solitude, the part where he says "We know him as Stormblade, the world knows him as Dragonborn!" (or vice versa, I don't remember the order), there is no dash between "Storm" and "Blade". I'm here for your soul! HAHAHAHAHAHA (talk) 23:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Commanders and Legates My new character is a Inperial who obviously supports Tulious, I wanted to ask, why can't the commanders be killed, was it and oversight in Skyrims dev stage? Same thing goes for the Imperial army, my Nord Stormcloak would love to have some Imperial blood on Wuthrad, but thy're essential. Why can't I kill them. It really annoying! I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 11:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Different races among Stormcloaks I just went to marry Lydia today. At my surprise, there was a khajiit in stormcloaks officer armor named Murka'h. Is that just a random occurence? 03:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Dark Brotherhood questline If the stormcloaks win the civil war, what happens with the dark brotherhood questline? I find it unlikely that the emperor would visit solitude then, and even more so that the penitus oculatis would keep their outpost. 01:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Problem I also submitted this on the discussion page, but AzuraKnight directed me here. I'm kinda lazy, so i'll just post the link here.. besides, it has a picture :) And i see some comments about how poorly written this page is.. you should see the Imperial Soldier's page xD http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:292893#5 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (talk) 01:43, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Getting rid of false information. I'm getting rid of the sentence where it says the Stormcloaks use Gurilla Tactics, as there is nothing in game that shows it, making it overall a completely baseless assumption. Zippertrain85 (talk) 22:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sports72Xtrm's "controversial" edits The Cat Master assured me that if I provided sources for the content I provided he will protect my contribs from being deleted by Blademaster Jauffre. Apparently, I'm going to have defend my edits to Blademaster Jauffre, so here I go. My controversial contrib to this page: ::"Ulfric Stormcloak and his army retook the city of Markarth from the Forsworn invaders without Imperial assistance". :Jauffre wants to remove "without Imperial assistance." But Ulfric did retake it without Imperial assistance. ::Excerpt from "The Bear of Markarth": "But the truth is far more revealing. Yes, from 4E 174-176, the Forsworn did in fact rule over the Reach as an independent kingdom from Skyrim. Yes, this was accomplished while the Empire was beset by Aldmeri Dominion forces and could not send the Legion to re-establish order. And yes, Ulfric Stormcloak did quell the rebellion without Imperial assistance." :Another controversial contrib: ::"However, shortly after retaking Markarth, the Imperial Legion returned to Markarth to reinforce their laws but was pressured by Ulfric's militia to permit the free Talos worship in the city that was agreed upon by him and Markarth's jarl.". :Jauffre wants to remove "pressured by Ulfric's militia" and the line "that was agreed upon by him and Markarth's jarl". ::Excerpt from The Bear of Markarth": "So when a "grateful" Empire accepted Ulfric's victory and sent soldiers to re-establish the rule of law in the Reach, it was no surprise that he would demand to be allowed to worship Talos freely before the Legion could enter. With chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship." Sounds like they were pressured by Ulfric's militia to permit free Talos worship which the line rings true and "pressured by Ulfric's militia to permit the free Talos worship in the city" stays. I can't find the source for "that was agreed upon by him and Markarth's jarl", I just saw it on the Markarth Incident and Ufric Stormcloak and it was sourced so I assumed it was true. I suppose I can agree to taking the latter line away. I'm pretty sure Jauffree will have an issue with this contrib that I added to the philosophy section too so I'll just get it out the way: ::"Many are outraged at this Talos ban and point out the Markath Incident, as the Empire publicly supporting the Dominion's oppressive influence over Skyrim. Furthermore, their opinion of the Empire is exacerbated with the arrival of the Thalmor Justiciars, who have been granted the authority by the Empire to enforce the White-Gold Concordat within Skyrim." :Source: Ulfric himself is resentful of his imprisonment and considers the Incident as a betrayal by the Empire, Thonar Silver-Blood considers the Empire wrong for criminalizing Ulfric who he considers a hero for the Forsworn Uprising, Ask any Stormcloak supporter what their opinions of the Empire bending the knee to the witch-elves as Vignar Gray-Mane would say and 10/10 would say their opinion is negative. If you want something a little more on the nose, the Thalmor Justiciar has offended all Stormcloaks because they imprison and kill them. So I hope that justification is simple enough to be warranted credible. --Sports72Xtrm (talk) :I don't want to remove it because he did it without Imperial assistance, but because it's irrelevant to the page. Ulfric didn't get Orcish assistance either, should we include that as well? :They were forced to do so in order to be allowed back into Markarth, otherwise, Ulfric would've kept them out. If they were pressured, they'd be allowed back in regardless. :Your edit isn't credible or useful in the slightest. Also, Thongvor (not Thonar, big difference between the two) is not exactly a reliable source, with his bias towards Ulfric, same thing with Vignar. Neither of their points can be proven. --Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 19:46, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Btw, as the Bear of Markarth states: :::"it was no surprise that he would demand to be allowed to worship Talos freely before the Legion could enter. With chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship." ::So yes, the Empire was forced. --Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 23:38, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Enough Jauffre, Cat_Master already approved my edits. Revert this page again and you'll get banned. --Sports72Xtrm (talk) 23:43, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Specifically, he said you have to provide sources for it to be up on the page. So if Jauffre can provide sources for his point of view, then both sides of the argument can be put up on the page. DRAEVAN13 12:13, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If Jauffre's desired change wasn't to reword my content so as to change its intent or meaning or delete it all together, I say have it hoss. So long as his contribution is also sourced and subject to peer review so that it's credible, as well as relevant to the section.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 14:36, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) :::::To the point of 'edits needing a reference' isn't it a bit stupid to say that articles with any kind of reference are more reliable? By that same logic, we can say that Mer are superior to Man, because the Thalmor state so. Shouldn't there be taken a look at the reliability of a source? :::::Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 14:19, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It does get tricky in such cases, yes. However, that's still the wiki's policy that we need in-game sources, and if we get contradicting sources we have to present both/all sides. DRAEVAN13 14:34, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::